personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingman/Summary
Episode 403: Wingman Reese and Fusco are chasing an armed suspect on foot. Eventually, Reese climbs to the top of a double-decker tourist bus as a better vantage point and shoots the man in the back of one of his legs. Fusco is shocked and upset that Reese isn't following police protocol. The precinct captain, Moreno, gives Reese a firing, especially because they were supposed to be working a different case. She warns Reese against "cowboy nonsense." Reese tells Fusco he's going to work on being better. Finch calls him with a new number. Finch tells Shaw the operation is short of cash, meaning they must be more economical. The new number is Bronx-based Andre Cooper, a former longshoreman who is now a "professional wingman." Fusco ends up being the plant used to hire Cooper. Cooper meets Fusco at a bar and starts providing advice, being a bit sarcastic of Fusco. Root visits Finch in his new HQ and asks for a favor. It is a scavenger hunt of a mysterious nature.. Reese tells Moreno he's got a lead on a murder case. Shaw tells Finch that Cooper was recently subpoenaed about a missing gun shipment at the docks where he had previously worked. He also had been sleeping with the ex-wife of a previous client. Cooper helps Fusco get a new wardrobe, then talks to him about his attitude. Finch and Root's first step is to purchase a black market anti-tank rocket launcher. Finch does a suitably scary imitation of a famed terrorist leader. Cooper brings Fusco to a bar to meet women. It doesn't go well for Fusco, but Cooper runs into an old dockworker friend named . Cooper makes eyes at a woman who is taken. Her man tries to punch Cooper and Fusco steps in, knocking the man to the ground and showing his badge. Shaw calls Fusco with word that Cooper had exchanged calls with a dockworker named Milo Jacobs, who ended up murdered. Fusco tells Cooper he lied about his profession because he was worried co-workers would bust his chops. Reese brings in suspects for the open homicide. Moreno is impressed. He's got a lead on another case and asks for her help. She pretends to be angry with him to give him leverage to play two suspects against each other. Reese and Moreno seem to be getting along well. Finch and Root bring their missile to a meeting with a guy named . Cooper brings Fusco to an art show. While he talks to a woman, Shaw spots a shady man. She warns Fusco to get them out. Fusco and Cooper escape while Shaw fights a guy in the hallway. On the street Fusco and Cooper run into Mickey. He's with several men. They knock out Fusco from behind and throw both into a car. Reese thinks Mickey and Cooper must have stolen the gun shipment together. Using security cameras they find where Fusco and Cooper have been taken. Reese says he can't go because of NYPD obligations. While the two are tied to chairs, Cooper tells Fusco that Mickey was paid by a dealer named Dominic to make the container disappear in the system. The DA wants Cooper to testify, but he told him no because he couldn't rat out his friend. Mickey and his buddies come into the room. Mickey doesn't believe that Cooper isn't talking to the DA. His plan is to kill Fusco and make it look like Cooper did it. Reese extracts information from a potential witness by some slightly less-than-legal methods. Mickey loads Fusco and Cooper into a container. His plan is for them to die inside, likely of heat stroke. Jerry brings Finch and Root to meet a mobster who wants to buy it for $150,000. At the last minute, Finch gets cold feet and starts to break character. Root then shoots the mobster and his cronies in their legs as she and Finch depart with the weapon. With the help of Bear's nose, Reese ends up breaking Fusco and Cooper out of the container. They get to Mickey as well, with Fusco knocking him out to save Cooper. Reese brings in Mickey, and the mobsters Root shot are discovered via an anonymous tip. Cooper tells Fusco he's changed his mind and will testify against Mickey. He finally treats Fusco with respect, and asks him to give him a call should he ever want a refresher. Fusco assures him that, with his training, Fusco will definitely be good. Root brings Finch to the storage facility owned by the now-incarcerated mobsters. It is filled with cash and supplies to help fund their underground Team operation. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries